The present invention relates to a color photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a color photographic light-sensitive material for use in making photographic prints.
Generally, multi-layered color photographic light-sensitive materials, e.g.; those for use in making photographic prints have, in recent years, been produced by coating their component layers on their support in the high-speed coating process capable of coating layers very rapidly. And the coating of component layers is conducted by the simultaneous multilayer coating method in which the dew point of the drying air in the drying process is very low. For this reason, static electricity frequently occurs on the light-sensitive material during the manufacture thereof.
On the other hand, static electricity also frequently occurs on the light-sensitive material during the transport thereof inside a printer in the printing process after photographing.
And the static electricity caused by these factors emits a light in wavelengths of less than about 400 nm which produces static marks on the print-making color photographic light-sensitive material; thus the static electricity is in serious question.
In the meantime, the silver halide for use in the print-making color photographic light-sensitive material consists principally of silver bromide.
Therefore, in order to prevent possible occurrence of static marks by static electricity, an ultraviolet absorbing agent having an absorbency below 460 nm, the shorter wavelength end of the inherent sensitivity range of silver bromide, should be contained in the topmost layer of the component-layers, that covers the silver halide layers.
However, such an ultraviolet absorbing agent is yellow colored due to its own absorbing characteristics, the color reducing the whiteness of the resulting print, so that the use of such agents, on the contrary, comes into serious question in the practice of the printing operation.